Reactions
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Haven Lawrence is a Senior at Sky High, the niece of The Commander and Jetstream and the older cousin of Will. Unlike Will, she is the best friend of Warren Peace. Warren is in love with Haven, but she already has a boyfriend in Lash what happens when Will, whom Warren doesn't like that much, arrives in Sky High?
1. Senioritis

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE**

 **I ONLY OWN HAVEN LAWRENCE**

* * *

 **Haven's Powers**

 **Atmokinesis**

* * *

I could hear the annoyance of my alarm and I slammed my hand down on it. I sat up in my bed and stretched and then I realised what day it is today.

It's my first day of my last year of school.

Today's the start of my fucking Senior year!

Hell yes!

After realising that, I leapt off of my bed and I had gotten into my first day outfit, which consisted of a blue Harley Quinn shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, black Doc Martens and a black and silver cuff. I grabbed my Jack Skellington backpack and I had rushed downstairs.

When I made it downstairs, I saw Aunt Josie and Uncle Steve kissing. I squeaked and cover my eyes. "People eat here!" I exclaimed. "Sorry, Haven." I heard Aunt Josie say. I uncovered my eyes and my aunt and uncle were not kissing anymore.

Here's the deal, I have been living with my aunt and uncle ever since I was five years old. My parents were on a mission and somehow during that mission, they died by the hands of Baron Battle. "You two know that Will or I are going to be down any minute now, right." I asked. "Speaking of which, where is he?" Uncle Steve asked. I shrugged.

The only people that know about my younger cousin, Will, not having his powers is me and his best friend, Layla. I have the power to manipulate the weather, so basically, I am like Storm from _X-Men._ So, I am in the Hero class in Sky High. I was hearing thuds from upstairs and I'm pretty sure that it was Will. "Good morning, Mrs. Stronghold, Haven." I heard Layla say. "Morning." Aunt Josie and I said in unison. "I saw some recyclables in the trash, so I took the liberty of moving them for you." Layla said. "Thank you, Layla. You hungry? We got eggs, bacon…" Aunt Josie said, trailing off. "No thanks. You know how my mom can communicate with animals? Apparently, they don't like being eaten." Layla said. I pushed my breakfast away from me.

Didn't need to know what my breakfast's opinion was.

"How about some juice?" Aunt Josie asked. "Sure." Layla replied. Uncle Steve came down to the kitchen. "He's on his way down." Uncle Steve said and then he noticed Layla. "Oh, hi Layla." Uncle Steve said. "Good morning, Commander." Layla said. "Commander?" Uncle Steve asked with a smirk and then Layla gestured to put on his glasses whilst I giggled. Uncle Steve eventually noticed that.

"I can't believe that you and Will are starting high school and Haven has her final year of high school. It was just yesterday when you three were swimming naked in the kiddie pool. "Mom!" I heard Will groan out then he turns to Layla and I. "Hi, Layla, Haven." Will said and I saw the look in Layla's eyes.

She has had a crush on Will since the dawn of time, but Will, being a guy that he is, doesn't acknowledge Layla's feelings towards him. I checked to see what time it is. Fuck, I only have 10 minutes left.

"Shit, I gotta go." I said, rushing to get my things. "Where are you going?" Aunt Josie said. "To Warren's. Bye." I said quickly as I shut the door.

Warren has been my best friend ever since the first grade. Like myself, he also has powers, but he has pyrokinesis. What made people question our friendship is the fact that his dad is Baron Battle, the same man that had murdered my parents.

Yeah, his dad may have killed my parents and yeah, Uncle Steve may have imprisoned Baron Battle, but here's the thing, it's _his_ father that did those horrible things. Not _him_!

I finally made it to Warren's house, where I was greeted by Warren's mom. "Hello, Mrs. Peace." I said with a kind smile. She smiled back, oh, Warren got his smile from his mother alright. "Haven, you've known me when you were little, call me Rebecca." Mrs. Peace insisted. "Is Warren up yet?" I asked. Mrs. Peace now has an impatient look on her face.

"No, he's still in bed. You wouldn't mind if you waked him up, right?" Mrs. Peace asked. "No, not at all." I said. I went upstairs to get up to Warren's room. I quietly entered into his room. He looks so peaceful…

…

Too bad he needs to wake up.

I know, I'm a fucking bitch. Sue me!

I got close to Warren's ear. "WAKE THE FUCK UP! WE NEED TO GET READY TO GO TO SCHOOL! IT'S OUR SENIOR YEAR!" I screamed in Warren's ear. Warren yelled in surprise as he fell off his bed. Warren stood up and when he saw me, he glared at me, playfully.

"Haven. What the fuck?" Warren asked. "C'mon, you needed it." I said. Warren just rolled his eyes. "Get dressed. Your mom is making breakfast." I said. I went back downstairs and Warren eventually made it back downstairs.

I am having a major case of Senioritis.


	2. Yeah, I Get It

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Layla347: Thanks :)**

* * *

Warren and I are now walking towards our bus stop. "I still cannot believe that it's our senior year." I said to Warren. "Yeah, you've been saying that a million times now." Warren said. "Oh, please. You know that you are wishing to get out of Sky High." I said. "Well, true." Warren admit it. Then, I thought back to Power Placement.

 ***FLASHBACK***

" _You! Get up here!" Boomer exclaimed as I rolled my eyes as I got up to the podium. "What's your name and what's your power?" Boomer asked. "Haven Lawrence. And…" I said, trailing off a bit as my eyes got white I could hear the weather change from a nice, sunny day to darkness and storms. Boomer pressed a button. "Car." he simply says and I looked up and a car was about to land on me but I raised my hands up and the lightning from outside shot through the window practically electrocuted the car._

 _Boomer raised his eyes in amusement. "Hero." Boomer said as I got down from the podium. Then, Warren was called up. By his appearance, Boomer knew what Warren is capable of. "Freeze Ray." Boomer said and when the freeze ray was shooting at him, Warren lit up his hands and shot fire at the freeze ray, possibly torching the freeze ray. "Hero." Boomer said._

 _When Warren got down from the podium, we had hugged._

 _We did it._

 _We are in the same class._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

"Haven, you here?" Warren asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You okay?" Warren asked as I looked over at him. "Oh, yeah. Just thinking about Power Placement." I said. "When you basically electrocuted that shitty ass car? Oh, yeah. That's something to think back on." Warren said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "You should be the one talking. You basically torched that freeze ray." I said. "Uh, yeah, and one more thing. Make sure your cousin stays the hell away from me." Warren said.

When Baron Battle got imprisoned, Warren hasn't let that go so now he has a grudge against half of my family. Will coming to Sky High is something that Warren will not take too lightly. "You only get to spend one year with Will." I said. "Yeah, and one year is enough." Warren said as our bus came. "Just be thankful that he is a freshman." I said. When we got on the bus, we went to our usual seats in the back.

"Now all we need is your jackass of a boyfriend coming in." Warren said, sarcastically. "Really, Warren? This again?" I asked. Ever since I got into a relationship with my boyfriend, Warren had been the main person who has been against it. "I'm just looking out for you, Haven." Warren said. "Then, stop, Peace." I heard a familiar voice say as familiar black and white striped arms lifted me up as my boyfriend, Lash, came onto the seat that I was sitting in and I was now placed on his lap. Usually, he would be with his best friend, Speed, but I guess Lash wanted to spend some time with me before terrorizing some innocent sidekick, which I am really against.

"Haven is a big girl and doesn't need you to look out for her 24/7." Lash said. I hit him in the chest with the back of my hand. Yeah, Lash could have his jackass moments, but I was the one that could tone that down. "Babe, that was a joke. It was a joke." Lash said. "Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically. "Come on, babe." Lash said, whining a bit as he was now pecking my jaw line. A few moments later, I turned and kissed him. Lash was about to make the kiss deeper, but then I heard Warren clear his throat.

"I really don't want to be the clean up." Warren said. Lash and Warren were now in some sort of glaring contest and then we made it to Sky High.

Thank God.

We all got off of the bus. "I'll see you later, babe." Lash said as he kissed my cheek and left. I turned to face Warren and he was giving me a look. "You know that's the asshole that you are dating." Warren said. I sighed as I turned to see Lash and Speed trying to scam money from the incoming Freshman.

"Yeah, I get it." I muttered as we went into Sky High.


End file.
